Why Can't I
by Emiko-chan meh
Summary: SongFic. Naruto and Sasuke have been secretly dating. One-shot, Yaoi and fluffy-ness.I Love You All!


**Hello! I love this song, so I decided to make a SasuNaru out of it. It's my first SasuNaru, so don't expect it to be super good. I love you all!! Oh, And i don't own Naruto or this song!!**

**-Emiko**

_

* * *

_

_Get a load of me, get a load of you,_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

"Sasuke.." Naruto said, turning to his secret boyfriend.

"Yes, dobe?" Sasuke answered.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto said.

"I'll stop calling you a dobe-which is something you are- if you stop calling me a teme."

_It's just like we were meant to be_

Naruto thought about this. "Nah, I'm gonna keep calling you teme." He finally answered.

"Then I guess I'm calling you dobe. Now… What did you want to ask me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. "Where… is this… relationship… going?" he asked, nervously. Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

"Naruto… Naru-chan… I love you, you know this right?" Naruto nodded. "But… shit this is wrong. I'm with Sakura. My parents expect me to marry her."

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

"Sasuke-kun, I understand… but I want you all to myself. I wish Sakura… and Hinata… will finally understand that we have something special." Naruto said, looking down.

Sasuke kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Me too, dobe."

_And I've got someone waiting too_

Sasuke's phone started to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket. "Shit, it's Sakura. I have to go. I love you Naruto." He said. He gave Naruto a quick kiss. And left.

"Bye… Sasuke-kun…" Naruto whispered after Sasuke left.

_What if this is just the beginning, _

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

***

"Naruto, Naruto! NARUTO!" Kiba called, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, dazed.

"Man, I don't know where you go, but it must be pretty good." Kiba said, with a perverted grin on his face.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, snapping back to reality.

"I can see that hard on you have." Kiba replied, the grin remaining the same. Naruto blushed a deep red. He was just in the middle of thinking about Sasuke. "Look, I know you're thinking about Hinata. It's okay, we went out a long time ago. I'm over her." Kiba continued.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

"Yeah… sorry, Kiba. It's just… woah… I feel light headed." Naruto said.

"Woah man, take some deep breathes."

"Yeah. I'll do that."

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

***

Sakura ran up to Naruto. "I…. Sas…. Ani…ver…" she said in between her pants.

"Woah Sakura, breath, breath." Naruto said, patting Sakura's back.

When she was able to breath correctly again, she said, "It's Sasuke's and mine anniversary in a week. I was wondering if you could give me some gift ideas. You two seem to be spending a lot of time together, so I figured you'd know." Naruto's face went white.

"Um… let's see. He-um- he l-likes…. He l-likes…" Naruto stuttered, while fidgeting with his fingers. Sakura laughed.

"If you don't really know, then just say so." She said.

"The problem is, I do know. I just can't form words," Naruto thought, " Dammit Sasuke, why do you have this effect on me?!"

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

***

"Mmm, Naru-chan, I love you." Sasuke whispered into his boyfriend's ear while they were cuddling at his house.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I love you too. I want you all to myself." Naruto whispered back.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

"One day, but not today, dobe." Sasuke said.

"One day… I can live off of that for now. But no forever teme."

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

***

"Hey Naruto! Broke up with Hinata, huh?" Kiba asked when he found his best friend in a coffee shop.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kiba. Yes… I did. I just wasn't in love with her, you know?" Naruto replied, looking up at Kiba.

He sat down and said, "How do you know what love feels like? You've only ever really been with Hinata."

"A-as true as that is… I just know there's something more." Naruto said.

"Like what I feel with Sasuke-kun…." He thought.

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

***

"Naruto, I've made a decision. I'm going to break things off with Sakura. I think we should tell everyone about us." Sasuke declared as he walked into the blond's apartment.

Naruto stuck his head out of the kitchen, wided-eyed. "R-really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, dobe, I'm sure."

"Teme!"

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

***

"Sakura, we have to talk."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, trying to make he voice as sweet as possible.

"I want… to break up." Sasuke said, not daring to look at Sakura. As soon as the words reached the pink-haired girl, tears fell in her eyes.

"B-but why, Sasuke-kun, why? Things were going so well! At least… I thought so." she said in between sobs.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, his voice soft.

"Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No. It wasn't you. I've… I've fallen in love with someone else!" Sasuke said the last part fast. Sakura stopped crying immediately. "Who is this bitch?" She demanded.

"I can't tell you yet… but you'll find out soon."

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

***

"Everyone, we- Sasuke and I- have something to tell you." Naruto said. He and Sasuke had gathered everyone at Sasuke's house. Everyone included: Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Ino, TenTen, Shino, Choji, and Lee.

"Are you finally going to tell us that you've been secretly dating?" Shikamaru asked, lazily.

Both Sasuke's and Naruto's faces reddened. "H-how did you k-know?" Naruto asked.

"You both disappeared and reappeared at the same time, flirted arround us, and the sexual tension was unbelievable." he replied. Naruto's face got even more red- if that was possible.

"Sasuke-kun… you left me… for Naruto?" Sakura asked, disgusted.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand. "Yes. I love him." he said. Sakura got up and left, but not before whispering to Naruto, "I hate you, you stole my Happily Ever After."

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

***

"Naruto, you can't still be upset about what Sakura said." Sasuke asked, running his fingers through his blond's hair.

"Yes Sasuke-teme, I can. I… stole you from her." Naruto said.

"How could you steel something from her that was never her's in the first place." Sasuke asked.

Naruto giggled. "Well, when you put it that way…" He pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

"Sas… uke…." Naruto moaned. Sasuke was kissing his neck… now nibbling… now sucking…

"I love you teme."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

***

"I just can't get over the fact that you are **DATING **Sasuke!" Kiba hollered.

"Shut up about it! Jeez!" Naruto hollered back.

Kiba got real close to Naruto. He cuffed his hands arround Naruto's ear and whispered, "So, that hard on from before wasn't because of Hinata, was it?"

Naruto's face turn 11 shades of red. He punched Kiba who was laughing… rather evily.

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's goin'_

***

"Sasuke-kun, do you have an answer for me yet?" Naruto asked.

"Answer for what, Naru-chan?" Sasuke replied.

"When I asked you where this relationship is going."

"Ah… well, I don't really have an answer, but I can say this; I have never felt this way about anyone, male or female."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, for a while I was beginning to think you were asexual!"

_High enough for you to pull me under_

"No…" Sasuke said thoughtfully, "I'm Naru-sexual."

Naruto blushed. "That was… corny." He said. He kissed Sasuke's nose. "But I like it."

_Somethin's growin'_

_out of this that we can control_

Sasuke laughed. "I'm glad."

_Baby I am dyin'_

Naruto smiled. "I love your laugh. It's so warm and… inviting." He said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow."Inviting?"

"Yeah."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

**Hello it's me again. I just wanted to ask you to review! I must work on my writing skills... If you review, youy get a cookie!!!**

* * *


End file.
